12 Days of Christmas Scarf Collection
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: This has twelve day's worth of stories about Harry Potter or Miraculous Ladybug (mostly Harry Potter). Contains all sorts of ships; Slash, Non-slash, crack, non-pairing and is going to be the most innocent and fluffy 12 days til Christmas you will ever read. I hope you like! Next to no OC's for the OC dislikers! DAILY UPDATES!
1. A Cup or Two?

**Chapter Title: A Cup or Two?**

 **Uh hey guys…**

 **I'm not dead? Oops…**

 **Anyway to make up for that this is most certainly finish off the 12 days of Christmas!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you (Except those who don't celebrate it. I wish you a very merry normal 12 days!)**

 **And well, shout out to my bestie Lilly Flower Forever who is moving from my area soon and she shall be missed. We need the sleep over if we haven't done so yet.**

 **So Merry Christmas Lils! For you, my lady! ;)**

 **Let's go with the first chapter which is a Starbucks au! Wolf Star (I didn't choose the pairings; I chose them randomly out of a jar which I well… chose.)**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise; I do not own some of the things that come up in other chapters. This is my official disclaimer and I will not repeat throughout the story. Any complaints will be taken up with me! AND NO LEMON! Maybe a hint of Lime-MAYBE but only if peeps ask.**

 **[Line breaks, very imaginative, I know.]**

Remus had just moved to America from Australia because there were more job opportunities here for him, such as martial arts at an quite famous school, another up side was meeting his pen pal/childhood friend again after so long.

Moving to America was his biggest mistake.

Remus was freezing his butt off while making his way to the Starbucks near his place and very closely swung the door off the handle and that would have been bad. He loosened the red and yellow scarf around his neck, one that came from his old school but he forgot the name of the house. Gryffindor or something like that.

James always told him he was grouchy without his daily dose of chocolate or caffeine and Remus usually ignored the remarks. But today, he has to admit that stupid idiot had a point as he staggered to the counter, way warmer then he was when he walked in.

He looked at the line in front of him which had five groups of anxious/normal/whiny people. The one ordering was an elderly lady who was having trouble reading what was on the board but a male taller than Remus (who considered himself tall!) was helping her out but Remus was too far to hear him. He saw Lily, James wife acting as the waitress which means that Harry would be around somewhere. After all; the Potter's owned this particular

The second group behind the lady was an mother trying to keep her five ( _five?!)_ children in sight which didn't really help since the eldest seems to be giving out random facts about the stuff on the board, her twin children keep pranking the other customers and attempting the man in front itching powder which their mother keeps stopping them. The youngest boy kept whining for food whereas the daughter seemed perfectly content to hold her mother's hand and suck a lollipop. Remus thought that they were a strange bunch. They also had letters on their hand knitted jumpers which must be the first letter of their names.

The third was an Elderly man with a long beard; his eyes keep twinkling as he strokes his beard. Remus thought he had seen this Gandalf before…

The fourth was a friend of Remus- Severus Snape; Chemistry teacher at the same school Remus taught martial arts in. He pretends to hate him all the time but that's ok. Remus knew Severus really thought him as a friend, he just showed it in a special way. Aaand he's rolling his eyes because his best friend's sister is whining and carrying on this boy named Tom… Strange.

And the person in front of him suddenly walked off. Why? He didn't know.

"Can the person at the end of the line please come to the second registrar?" another male his age and height, slightly taller with shaggy black hair and bright greyish blue eyes, waved his hand to try to get Remus' attention.

"Hello, my name is Sirius and what would you like? Would you be interested in this new hot chocolate special, specially made for the 1st day of Christmas?" Sirius asked Remus kindly, not noticing that he just made his way through Remus' heart simply by offering newly made hot chocolate. "-On the house this time. After all, you are officially the first customer tester. If you accept?" Remus wanted to marry this man especially since he said 'Hot Chocolate' and 'on the house' in the one sentence.

"YES!" he blurted out, making half the customers turn to see the commotion was. "Sorry," he looked down, beetroot red cheeks. "I just like Hot Chocolate." He murmured, not noticing his best friend James walk behind Sirius, emerging from his shadow.

"You got him Siri simply by saying Hot Chocolate man. Siriusly," He snorted and finger gunned Sirius who returned it with an 'eeey' and Remus slapping his hand against his face in embarrassment. "That guy lives for hot chocolate."

"Not just hot chocolate!" Remus piped in to no avail which James continued on.

"That's right, Chocolate- you name the type he will love it! Except 'Turkish Delight's. Who likes that carp?! **(A/N: Sorry for offending Turkish delight fans, I asked my dad what type of choc he disliked and he said Turkish delight so… Sorry!)** He also loves books and movies and-"James would have continued for eons of it wasn't for Remus leaning over the counter and stopping James from talking.

"Shut up, you seem very willing to tell someone all about me even though we have never met." Remus told him sternly which Sirius started laughing uproariously while pouring hot chocolate in a typical Starbucks cup and tightened the cup.

"What's the name?" Sirius asked him and Remus replied. Sirius scribbled Remus' name on his cup with something else on it.

"Well, I hope to see you around sometime, Remus." Sirius winked as James waved, while snickering with his hand over his mouth. Remus didn't notice the warning and took a long sip with the hot chocolate and moaned. The Hot chocolate was like if you poured warm liquid milk chocolate- Lindt, to be specific, put whipped cream on top, flakes sprinkled on top and served it. He didn't notice Sirius slightly blushing as he left.

When he stepped out he noticed it wasn't the blistering cold that froze every part of your body. It was the cool breeze that gently carried the snowflakes, making them dance around his head and make everything look beautiful.

He sighed and looked to the partially drunk cup and saw his name in lovely calligraphic writing-

With 'served by the most Sirius person in your life, text me- 1234456289798.

Remus narrowed his glare and whipped out his phone to text Sirius.

'R- That was the corniest sentence ever.'

He got a reply fairly quickly.

'S- Well, I am Sirius! ;)'

Remus still didn't know why he texted what he did after wards to this day but he didn't regret it, thinking back to all the moments with him;

' _R- And I'm glad, only you can pass off being Sirius.'_

 **[Lineeeeee Breakkkkkkkk]**

 **Well there you go! First day completed and ready.**

 **So like? Dislike?**

 **Tell me! I love comments and I don't mind if they are bad or good. Even though good comments are nice to hear.**

 **How is your Christmas going? Please tell me and I may add in an excerpt of your holiday in one of the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading!**

 **Fun fact; since I live in Aussie I have never been to a 'Starbucks' or had a winter Christmas (Or seen real snow!)**

 **Word count: 1015! (::)**


	2. Healer

**Chapter Title: Healer**

 **Ho ho ho! 11 days to go!**

 **Anyway, want the disclaimer? Check the first chapter in the intro buddy.**

 **I'm revisiting my memories of the past school year life full of embarrassing moments with this boy in my class with my friend over text (LC for the curious). So many awkward mo's.**

 **Enjoy! This day it's all about Tomarry and 'Mistletoe'! These stories have some slash and no slash, also some no-pairings and crack. If you have ideas, I might include them!**

 **Oh BTW Thank you so much for my first like and follower on this story who goes by the name of MonkHerrick. You are so awesome! And my second which goes to Claudbaietewilliams, the third is the infamous LillyFlowerForever! I am so honoured (Even tho I already know her as my bestie irl… lol) and finally the awesome Fluffy24! (Love ur name! :)) Oh and for those who actually bother to read this annoying note, note this. (Lol.) If more people follow on this story I will gather up my courage and ask my besties mother if we can have an sleepover, we haven't had one forever! (Well, together we haven't had one.) So the follows will be #TheCourage! Thank you guys!**

 **[This line break is dedicated to Santa who has to work his butt off to give all kids Christmas presents.]**

Harry shivered as he bundled his head into his old and beloved Gryffindor scarf. Being in the past and being resorted to the same house your now-younger worst enemies' in has its downfalls. Downfall is he now has to share a twin dorm with him, the same person who would attempt to kill him some decades later. Another is that Riddle seems so interested by how Harry deflects his attempts at subtle manipulation as if he had done it before many times.

Riddle wanted to get to know the mystery that landed himself in front of all the first years at the beginning of the year moaning about portkeys? He had no clue what that was.

Harry quickly strode past the giant clock which signalled that it was just before curfew when Harry discovered he couldn't make another step. He looked down, nothing. He looked slowly up, cringing and in a very Neville behaviour and Ron. "Why me? Bloody Hell…"

Harry looked around to see if there was a sign of someone coming any time soon; none.

The bell shook the ground and vibrated down his skull that curfew had officially started. Harry began to sweat. He didn't want to get detention! What if Professor Merryweather came by?! Professor Slughorn was fine, seemed to love him. Dumbledore also was fine. But what about if an prefect came by? If it was McGonagall and she had to kiss him; Bleurgh. Seriously. Gross just thinking about it.

What if it was Tom?

Harry couldn't deny that he was in fact, gay. He had accepted it quite a while ago and didn't mind. Sure, Tom looks quite nice, **(A/n: cue blush)** but he was still a rude idiot.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Riddle?" He asked the brunette boredly, idly crossing his arms.

"Just to know what you are doing out here, in the dark." Tom smirked, twirling the tip of his dimmed down Slytherin scarf in his hand, believing he had Harry cornered but Harry was quick to refute.

"I was here before curfew but this stupid Mistletoe captured me and the bell rang before. Is that enough of an explanation, your highness?" he mock bowed as Tom's smirk faltered as he noticed that the mistletoe, indeed was over Harry.

"Well, Potter, I'll get the closest girl and chuck her in with you so you can make out and not loose Slytherin any house points." Riddle rolled his eyes and turned around to see his prefect partner had witnessed all of the conversation who smirked like an proper Slytherin Princess she was and pushed the King of the Snakes, **(A/N: I almost put Snape in instead of snakes… PLOT TWIST!)** Knowing she was going to pay for her mistake, with Harry under the mistletoe, snickering as she ran off to get her camera.

"What the heck Black?!" Tom roared as she giggled like girls do after they do something naughty.

Harry was laughing his head off as Tom had to fix his hair, just making it messier then Harry had seen it, even messier then Tom's 'bed hair' meaning just the tiniest bit ruffled. Harry dared to do what most wouldn't:

He full on ruffled Tom's hair who shrieked and fell on the ground, trying to recover his good boy look to his avail.

"Potter…" Tom growled making Harry freeze up like prey who has been spotted by an predator.

Oh carp.

Tom tackled him to the ground and instantly kept making Harry's hair stick up even further and causing Harry to resume laughing at the hilarity of the whole situation.

A bright and loud 'click!' appeared behind the two, slightly showing their faces close to each other. Walpurga Black cackled as she saw her ship become canon. (A/N: Who didn't expect her to be shipping trash?! I didn't! ;)) She saw the two hastily get up a bit awkwardly with the invisible box caging the duo in.

"Wha- we didn't kiss!" Harry spluttered out to Walpurga's amusement as Tom slapped his hand to his head.

"You brash Gryffindor… if you say stuff like that they will assume that we have you idiot." Tom rolled his eyes, not bothering to look and see Greengrass', Zabini's and Malfoy's faces as they snickered. The duo was still in the box, and Harry was kind of getting claustrophobic. He slowly got dizzy and remembered all the times Vernon had stuffed him in that tiny closet under the stairs.

"-Potter, are you ok?" Tom asked the pale faced child next to him who started twitching.

"Claustrophobia." He muttered but a couple of others and Tom had heard the mumble.

"Claustrophobia, fear of small enclosed space." Abraxas Malfoy said while looking into Tom's eyes.

Tom's eyes widen a bit then narrowed. Who ever made him afraid of small enclosed space was going to **pay.**

"Harry, look at me." Tom said, placing his hands to cup Harry's cheeks as he slightly flinched from the sudden touch. Harry's bright green eyes that seemed to pierce through any darkness met Tom's eyes which were darkest of browns with a touch of red already appearing along the pupil. **(A/N: This is during his sixth year; pretend he already made Hagrid the culprit before in November and he made the diary a horcrux.)** Tom gently lent down and pecked Harry on the lips but Harry captured his lips, drawing out the kiss. They didn't notice the box coming down in gently gold sparkles and the mistletoe waving the new couple away, giving them good luck.

The next day Harry and Tom were whisked away and Tom replaced his future self and they focused on making the future a safer place.

 **[Line break because my computer is going to die soon nooooooo!]**

 **I'm sorry that Tom is an bit OOC especially with 'who ever made Harry fear small enclosed areas was going to pay', I actually have an reason; Tom has been in the same boat as Harry. Before he learnt to control his magic he was bullied a lot by the elder boys and being stuffed into small areas with lack of oxygen made him afraid of those for a while. After his first year he learnt that it's stupid to fear that when worse things could happen to him so he got over it gradually and it must have struck a small cord in him. (HEAD CANON SORRY NOT SORRY!)**

 **Yeah anyway coming up next is a muggle High school au! Dramione, hope you enjoy!**

 **And my friend had gotten me on the idea of maybe making these stories come alive on episode. Maybe.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I have made covers for all of these chapters so that's pretty awesome of me! *Mental pat on the back.* or still working on them.**

 **Word count: 966! I actually am writing more than I usually would! I'm happy.**


	3. Lips of an Angel

**Chapter Title: Lips of an Angel**

 **Sup guys!**

 **Wanna hear me sing?! No? Yes? No. Oh ok….**

 **MEH!**

 **VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN!  
YOU BETTER WATCH OUT,  
AND DIE IN A HOLE.  
'CAUSE HE'LL REACH DOWN YOUR THROAT-  
AND SWALLOW YOUR SOUL.  
VOLDEMORT IS COMIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG TTTTTOOOOOOOO TTTTTOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN! Thank you, thank you. *Huge bow and dramatic fall over.***

 **Thank you for reading this far and keeping up with it! I love you guys! :'D**

 **Anyway, you came here for Dramione in an Muggle High school Christmas au right? And not me right?**

 **Lets-a go! (Extra points for those who understand the reference)**

 **[Let it go! Let it go! I don't care the cost! Let it go! Let it go! This is just an line break!]**

There are social groups some people are allowed- and are only allowed in.

Like the Drama club, the Choir, the Jocks, the Nerds, the Gamers, the Hotties, the Nothings and so on…

Like Hermione; she is one of the Bookworms/Teacher Pets/Nerds/Know-it-all's. She prefers facts. Solid facts and hangs out with only Ronald from the Jocks from their house and Harry who also was an Jock but an Nerd crossover so that made him popular with the ladies for a while especially since he's rich, good looking, smart, sporty and respectful- well, except with Ms. Umbridge the new teacher in Martial Arts and Mr Snape from Chemistry class but he hates everyone from the house of the Lions which they are in. He just seems to hate Harry and Neville (A fellow Nerd) even more.

Draco is the opposite of Hermione. He is the school's number one Jock- or at least for the house of the Snakes. He's rich, a womanizer, sporty, good looking and rude, yet he uses his father's stature on the school board, close adviser to the Mayor, founded many charities and ran many businesses to bankruptcy. Draco- or as Hermione calls him; Malfoy is Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry's primary bully but they all deflect him in their own way. Ron with his anger, Harry with his hidden snake tendencies, Neville with his bravery and Hermione with her wit.

Hermione was in the cafeteria talking to Harry about how strategy is very important to being a police officer- which is what Harry wants to be when he is older to live up his godfather, father and mother's image, when Malfoy waltz in like he owns the place and struts with his fan girls right behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes with Harry as they always do and they return to their conversation. Hermione idly flicking a white pompom from Santa hat over her shoulder and quickly slinging her Lion's scarf over her shoulder and standing up announcing to Harry and Ron "I'm going to the library to borrow that book I've wanted for a while."

"You mean that book which is what the play the drama students are going to perform?" Ron asked her around a spoonful. He had gotten better at speaking with food in his mouth.

"Wasn't it called uh- 'The Night before Christmas: a true tale'?" Harry asked his female best friend who tucked a stray strand of her brown hair, so glad her hair isn't the frizzy kind it was when she was younger.

"Yes it was. Now see you guys after your training which I think is supposed to be starting now." Hermione twirled around and giggled when she heard Harry cuss loudly and the duo shoving foods down their throats and running past her to the field where their trainer, Oliver Wood **(A/N: I know he left in grade 3 of that school but I love him! And the time line year is the 5** **th** **year so yes, an Umbridge teaching Martial Arts.)** Would be mad at them. They wouldn't survive life without her.

She sat down with her book of choice when she heard a chair scrape the ground next to her. She didn't bother looking up, quietly humming the music to 'Shake it' by Metro Station **(A/N: I'm listening to it right now!)** when her reading partner startled her with a voice she knows since she hears it nearly every day.

"'Shake it' by Metro Station? Didn't take you for the type of person who listens to pop. I thought 'Did I make the most of loving you' by Downton Abbey, eh Granger?" Malfoy smirked, leaning on his hand and looking as he heard the most intriguing thing ever.

"I didn't come here to listen to you question about my choice of music, I came here to read my book." She rolled her eyes as she snapped her eyes to the page where Scrooge met the first ghost and started humming another song, hoping to annoy Malfoy to no avail.

"'That's not my name' by the Ting Tings? Wow you have quite a taste in music." Malfoy guessed the song she was humming yet again, correct. She just grumbled and changed the song to 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

"'Womanizer?' That's my jam!" Malfoy exclaimed quietly and started humming along. Hermione glared at him for annoying her and brought the book up her face and changed the song yet again to an song that not many knew.

Draco quietly sung along to the song she chose, 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. She decided he didn't sound to annoying and increased the volume of the humming which he easily matched. Someone got their pencil and tapped it to the beat of the song and someone hummed along. Hermione joined in on the singing and someone else took up her humming. Seamus mimed playing the guitar during the solo and the six sounded amazing.

"Hear me when you're calling me, it's all right." Hermione and Draco vocalized the last part together perfectly. **(A/N: Well that's what the last sentence sounds to me. I am profoundly deaf so it sounds like that. If you mind telling me what the last sentence was please tell me because I can't be bothered to search it up.)** A lot of students and the librarian gathered clapped along and cheered to the six, Hermione herself, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil and Cedric Diggory.

"You should become a band!" Sue Li said to the six who quickly conversed and agreed.

Not an month after there was an new group. The Band. The six became quite close afterwards and Draco and Hermione soon started dating to the shock to many. Harry and Ron though still stood by Hermione and Draco became way nicer. They performed for the Christmas show and they gained many new fans.

Life became even better and brighter for the six even though Draco's father had been chucked in jail for being in league of the gang leader, the Death Eaters.

They were good.

 **[This is fluffier then I thought it could go. :') My baby…]**

 **So I didn't expect this to end like it did but I'm glad it did! It fits perfectly I think! I did so well… so happy!**

 **Anyway keep a look out cause the next one is Drarry at the pet store, Featuring our beloved Dobby and Hedwig!**

 **Enjoy your Christmas! Only a while to go now!**

 **Word count: 1013!**

 **BTW Dean is the rock guitarist, based on a friend of mine who plays the guitar epically, just rubbish at getting an girlfriend.**

 **Padma is the acoustic guitarist based on another friend who really can sing and play, she has a couple of screws loose but she's still cool.**

 **Blaise is the pianist who is based on my crush who plays the piano and *blush* is kind of cute.**

 **Cedric is the bongo player/drummer, in honour of a guy in my class who has accidently sprayed blood on my shoulder and I have accidently hit him in the crutch with my computer bag. Sorry mate!**

 **I dunno who I based Draco on but he's a singer and Hermione is another singer, character based on Lilly Flower forever except the singing part. She can't sing. Sorry.**

 **Here you go!**


	4. Catnip for a Chat Noir

**Chapter Title: Catnip for a Chat Noir**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know I was going to make a Drarry one this time but the plot bunnies decided to start being an butt towards me so yeah…**

 **Enjoy a fluffy Adrienette for the Miraculous Ladybug Fans.**

 **For those who don't know about Miraculous Ladybug; Search it up. I'm trying to get as many people into this glorious fandom.**

 **Oh yeah and Matt the Guest I have to say that there, is in fact an brand of chocolates that is named 'Turkish Delight.' We always get them in favourites chocolate and even though you now know you are wrong it's quite offensive to call someone's father an moron just because you inadequately researched the chocolate. For now I shall forgive you.**

 **Anyway read the beautiful Pet store assistant! Adrien x Marinette moment.**

 **[The most creative line break brought to you by Leonardo Da Vinci (I may have an AC crush on him…)]**

Marinette was lying in her bed.

Marinette woke to her kwami friend, Tikki hovering over her face. Used to it, she didn't jump back like she usually would and just yawned.

"Hey Tikki."

Tikki giggled and replied "Good Morning Marinette!" She waited for her sleepy friend to wake up an bit more. "So what are you going to do today?" Marinette thought as she brought her phone out and entered the passcode.

 _5-6-9-3_ or more simply; _L-O-V-E._

She scrolled quickly to the notepad and checked her to-do-list. On the first line it said;

' _Get Chat Noir a present, maybe from Pet Store as a joke! ;P'_

"I have to go get a present for Chat, but first we need food." Marinette told her tiny friend, petting her head. "What will it be today Tikki?"

"Cookies! Maybe the Christmas cookies you baked yesterday?" Tikki inquired Marinette, quickly hiding in one of her favourite hiding spots, Marinette's purse which she picked up and slung over her shoulder, quickly brushing her hair into her signature pigtails. She marched down the stairs to see her mother cooking her favourite type of pancake- Blueberry.

"Hey Maman! Thank you for breakfast!" Marinette kissed her mother's cheek and snagged an cooked pancake and plopped it on an plate. Stealing cookies has made her an professional as she did just that and stuck the cookie in her purse.

"Cheeky!" Maman giggled as she stroked Marinette's cheek and sighed. "What has gotten you up so early in the morning- for you!" Sabine laughed at her little joke as Marinette groaned as usual.

"I'm going to pop down to the pet store." Seeing her mother's odd look. "I'm going to get something for my friend-'s cat for Christmas. Uh Rose really likes her cat so I thought- why not get something for him?" Marinette chuckled weakly but Sabine bought her excuse.

"Well, its chilly outside, you need to bundle up. Okay?" Sabine looked sternly at her forgetful daughter, not forgiving completely the week before when Marinette had started to walk to school as normal with her autumn attire. She came in again a minute later admitting to feeling a bit cold.

"Ok mum!" Marinette ran up to her room and Tikki flew up from her purse still holding half of the cookie and munching on it.

Marinette threw her closet doors open a bit dramatically and picked out her light blue coat with fuzzy artificial fur around the collar of her wrist. She put her ladybug winter dress on under the coat and put black leggings on. She slipped her furry pink boots and her matching mitts on. She quickly debated between an red and gold scarf, **(** (She knitted an 'Gryffindor' scarf for Nino for Christmas and had a lot of spare yarn left and made herself one) **A/N: I picture Nino as an die-hard Potterhead! And this is still HP/ML drabbles so I can do whatever I want.)** Or a plain pink scarf. She decided to be different and grabbed the 'Gryffindor' scarf and wrapped it around her neck loose enough so she can breathe. She also put her pink furry ear muffs over her ears and allowed Tikki to climb into her breast pocket (After she was finished eating of course!) She walked down the stairs, waving a 'goodbye' to her parents and walked over to the closest Pet Store.

She stood finally in front of a place with the brightly painted sign which said 'Bright Future for Pets' with glowing neon lights. The place was decorated with Christmas decorations and cute signs. Marinette giggled as she walked in, she was met with almost instant nice warmth, she put her earmuffs around her neck and loosened her scarf. She looked around the cat section not noticing two pairs of eyes following her. She went to the cat toy section and saw a little Ladybug spotted-squeaky mouse and leapt for it. She also saw catnip held up and had a little red tie. She saw a couple of collars but didn't think Chat would approve of having a collar. Well, from Ladybug he would love it but Marinette thought it would be cruel.

She walked past some adorable puppies and awed at their cuteness, gently dropped to her knees and petted the first that came up to her which had dark brown-reddish hair and chocolate colour eyes which reminded her of Alya. The second to reach her was a golden coloured puppy with the third brightest green eyes, first and second belonging to Adrien and Chat Noir. The third was a shy thing, with bluey fur and the brightest blue eyes. She seemed shy around the blond puppy which tried to be friends with the blue puppy. Marinette was thinking about how the Blue puppy reminded her of herself, the blond as Adrien and the Alya look alike seemed to be trying to help them both out as Alya would usually do.

"They are adorable aren't they Marinette?" A male yet familiar sounding broke Marinette out of her thoughts.

"Yes they are! Some of the puppies remind me of me and my friends." Marinette didn't face her mysterious speaker and the speaker was intrigued.

"Oh really? Which one seems most like you?" he asked.

She pointed to the seemingly-blue furred puppy which licked her finger shyly. And the male chuckled.

"Oh she definitely acts like you. She's super shy around my puppy look alike which you are like in real life."

Marinette looked at him to truly get what he was saying before she squealed and tripped over near the puppies, the Adrien puppy looking at her in concern as the real one was doing right now.

"Uh H-hi Adrien! W-what are here doing you? I mean you doing here. Heh heh." Marinette blushed heavily as she picked up the cat toys which were in front of her as the Adrien puppy nudged his head in her palm.

"Sorry for startling you. To make up for that I shall tell you the story of how I got here. It's an bit long so yeah. I'll show you around." Adrien offered his hand to a still blushing Marinette who took his hand gratefully.

They walked as Marinette was quiet and Adrien was excitedly telling her about his job.

"-And dad has been a little… well… something and refused to give me money so I could get my friends something so I work here in secret and gain money so I can buy them all a present." Adrien finished his tour, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he saw his co-workers comment on him talking with Marinette.

"Wait, your father doesn't let you buy Christmas presents for your friends?" Marinette looked at Adrien in shock, forgetting to stutter.

"Well, yeah. But before now I didn't really have a need. Before it was just Chloe and me." Adrien shrugged it off and asked Marinette, tactfully changing the subject. "So just these two items?"

Marinette was just about to say yes when she saw a cheap red light laser and grabbed that to add to the pile.

"I'd like to get these thanks." She muttered to Adrien who heard her who checked it in and allowed her to purchase the three items.

"Who are these for?" he asked her and was surprised to hear her laugh.

"Well I have a friend who would love these or think I'm mocking him." Marinette winked at him and smiled cheekily. A couple of customers who were near her and saw her wink aww'ed.

"Well your friend must be lucky. I mean- Catnip?! An squeaky cat toy with spots on it and an laser pointer!" Adrien exclaimed making Marinette laugh.

"Especially the Ladybug squeaky mouse toy." She rolled her eyes and grinned at Adrien. Adrien taken back by her sudden confidence which reminded him of Ladybug. He thought of how Marinette looked like Ladybug in that moment and slightly blushed.

"Who wouldn't?" He replied to Marinette. His phone started playing 'Hedwig's theme' which is in honour of Nino's nerdom. Marinette's phone started playing Ladybugs theme song which Marinette made herself and gave it to her ladyblogger friend.

Adrien suddenly thought "Hey Mari?"

"Yes Adrien?" Marinette turned to Adrien eyes asking him his question.

"Since we're friends," He ignored the groans of his co-workers and their mutters of 'Adrienette forever.' "We should have each other's phone numbers." He finished. Marinette internally squealed but played it cool, bringing up her inner Ladybug.

"Sure." she entered her pin in and scrolled to contacts which Adrien was quick to add his contact it. He had a sudden idea and quickly put a cute cat emoji after his name and the phone tone was Nyan cats which for some reason she had on her phone, he took an quick silly selfie to put as his contact picture. He quickly copied her phone number to his phone and added a cute Ladybug emoji after her nickname just because, he also took a quick picture of her subtly which looked pretty cool for her contact picture. He also made her(Ladybug's) song his ringtone. He passed her phone back to Marinette who slipped it in her pocket and grinned.

"Hope you have a good holiday Adrien!" she waved, grabbing her bag of stuff (she felt as if she just got an big shot of lucky serum somehow.) and made her way to the door.

"Bye, visit soon Mari!" he waved and had an smile on his face for the rest of the day as Marinette screamed to Alya who surprised her by going to her house for the day.

"ADRIEN HAS MY PHONE NUMBER!" she squealed. She spun around and stopped when the Nyan meows chimed out of her phone with an silly photo of Adrien in his Chat noir themed Santa hat and his pet apron with an cat face and 'You Are PUUUURRRRFECT!' in bold print.

He had texted her.

She died and went to heaven (or felt like it.)

Alya being the perfect wing woman took Marinette's phone and unlocked it with ease seeing the text message and gasped.

"Mari, he asked if tomorrow you two could hang out someplace. OMG girl! What are you going to say?!" Alya fangirled as her ship 'Adrienette' was finally coming together.

"Uhh… Oh! I got the perfect idea."

Marinette quickly texted Adrien 'We could hang out at my place if you wanted? Free cookies this time and video games or movies?' She hit send.

'Yes! I have always wanted to taste more of your parents stuff! They are amazing! R U sure they are ok with it?'

Marinette called out to her mother through the hatch "Hey mum do you mind if Adrien comes over to play video games tomorrow? Maybe at…" She looked at Alya who put up 10 and an extra finger after that. "Eleven o'clock?"

"Sure! If he is fine with it." Her mother called back to her and Marinette pumped her fist in the air and hissed an yes!

'Yep their fine with it. Do U want to come at 11? Or later?'

The reply came as quick as the first one.

'Nup, 11's fine. I'm clear for the rest of the day then. Cya then tomorrow at urs?'

Marinette typed 'Yep. Can't wait.'

'Cya then Mari. ;)

=(O.O)= '

Marinette showed the messages to Alya who squealed and jumped around with her. Her phone buzzed twice which signalled it was time for Alya to go home and Marinette to have dinner.

"Aww, see you soon. Remember to text me all about tomorrow!" Alya hugged Marinette goodbye.

"I promise!" Marinette giggled.

Marinette woke up again at 10 o'clock at night to meet up with Chat Noir on their weekly night patrol and called for Tikki to transform her.

Once her transformation was complete she stepped out on her balcony, grabbed an spare scrap of material (black) and tied the present to her waist and slung her yo-yo to the nearest grapple point and brought her closer to the Eiffel Tower which is where they met.

When she reached there she saw Cat Noir with two santa hats (one on his head, one in his hand) and an neatly wrapped present in his hand which he was fiddling with.

"Hey Chat! Want a cookie? I made them myself." She offered an chocolate chip from her Tupperware container.

"I didn't know my lady was also a baker!" he took an cookie and hummed at the brilliance of the cookie.

"Ha! Thanks! I learnt a thing or two from my parents." Marinette shrugged and carefully reached in the makeshift present carrier.

"Merry Christmas Chat." She looked her second best friend in his eye and gave him the pink and blue tissue wrapped present.

"Aww! You shouldn't have! Here, I got you something as well." He gave her the Santa hat in his hand and the neatly wrapped green and purple present. She giggled and place the hat on first, grabbing her yo-yo phone to take a quick photo with Chat eating another cookie in the background. She sent it to her own phone and put it into a locked part of it where not even Alya can get into it. She unwrapped the present and gasped as she saw a beautiful bracelet with Ladybug charms and black cats and tiny butterflies. She clasped it around her wrist and turned to see Chat looking at how pleased she looked. She also felt a little bit guilty for just giving him cookies and cat toys when she got an very beautiful bracelet. She braced herself for Chat to start disliking her but didn't expect him to mutter 'Marinette.'

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. His shocked green emerald looked at her and stuttered.

"Mari? You're my Mari? My Princess?" Chat suddenly smiled. Then frowned.

"I'm sorry, I know that you wanted to keep your identity a secret and I blew it." he muttered, silently poking at the mouse when Marinette gasped.

"Adrien?!" She looked at him as he looked down.

"Do you hate me?" he said quietly.

"N-no, of course not, you silly kitty! I love you!" she gasped and clasped her mouth. Starting to blush crazily.

"Did you just-" Chat asked incredibly.

"NO I DIDN'T!" she squeaked, interrupting him. He smiled a Cheshire smile.

"Naww! I love you too!" he grabbed her arms and proceeded to hug her with her squealing. She calmed down and actually snuggled into his grasp.

"Does me being Adrien change things?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Does me being Marinette change things?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Well yes and no…" he messed his hair up.

"Exactly." They kept in comfort quiet and stayed like that until Chat-Adrien's miraculous started beeping. They sighed and held hands for a while.

"See you tomorrow okay Kitty?" Marinette smiled and scratched behind Adrien's artificial ear.

"Yep sure. See you Bugaboo." He saluted her as she made her way back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She released the transformation, her new Santa hat and charm bracelet still on. Tikki proud of her little charge.

"Good job! I'm proud of you. Now maybe its time for you to learn more about your heritage." Tikki exclaimed.

"Heritage?"

 **[Line Break brought to you by sleepiness and milo's making me tired]**

 **Lol Sorry not sorry for the tiny cliff hanger.**

 **If you had no idea what I was talking about half of the things I was talking about please ask!**

 **And comment or criticize. I donut care.**

 **Anyway coming up next is part 2 of three of the Miraculous fics; Gift wrapping with Mari Chat!**

 **Good night! Or Bonne Nuite.**

 **Word count: 2546! That is the longest I have ever written for an one-shot! And I hope to still beat it with the last few! O.o**


	5. Put an Bow on it

**Chapter Title: Put an bow on it**

 **Hey guys! Only an week away to Christmas! Thank you so much for reading my stories! It makes me feel loved! You know this is the best story I have ever written because I have done complete planning and gotten in so deep with this fic!**

 **This is dedicated to everyone who has seen and liked!**

 **Anyway time to have some Gift-wrapping Marichat for the Marichat fans! (I'm an big Marichat fan)**

 **Enjoy my subjects!**

 **[If you want my disclaimer go to the first chapter, it should be the best disclaimer you have ever seen in your life! This is longer then a normal line oops!]**

Adrien collapsed on his bed, gently thumping his head against the wall it was resting on.

"Adrien? Why are you doing that?" Plagg asked his confusing charge.

He sighed and turned over dramatically, ending the moment by falling out of his bed with a screech while Plagg laughed cackled.

"Plagg! It's not funny! Right now I am having a very emotional moment and you ruin it! Oh you cruel foe!" Adrien placed his hand on his forehead and dramatically swooned. "Oh only if Ladybug was here she would-"

"Blah blah blah. You still have to wrap her present and a couple of your friends and we all know how terrible you are at wrapping presents." Plagg deadpanned as Adrien sighed.

"Well I know you wouldn't be any help." Plagg spluttered at his statement. "So who do I know that is good at wrapping presents and I can talk to?"

Plagg said helpfully "Go to the store and ask if they can wrap it for you."

"No! I want to do this by myself! More worth that way!" Adrien thought as hard as he could by stare at the presents he had prepared for each of his friends as Plagg asked "How is it more worth?" Adrien ignored him.

Adrien looked at the hoodie with Nino's favourite DJ mixer on it and newly released CD's, he looked towards a new journalist notepad with the Ladyblog's logo on it and a pen with little ladybugs on it for Alya, he also got her some candy canes. Ladybug's present was quite simple yet beautiful. There was a lovely little box with a charm bracelet in it with black cat charms, Ladybugs and little butterflies. He had also gotten her chocolates and candy canes. Then his eyes turned to Marinette's present which contained an official model designing book which he had gotten from his father, (who seemed to like Marinette more than his other friends)a couple of chocolates and candy canes as well and a cute beanie cap/scarf/mitt set which were all white with pink spots which he thought to himself, matched her whole theme. (Don't you think that the pink spotted accessories have missed his gaze.) When it suddenly clicked in.

Marinette seemed to be the type of person who could wrap presents perfectly.

He grabbed four mini bags which would fit the four people's presents perfectly and fitted then into an bigger bag and placed an couple of ribbons in the bigger bag and left it on his bed.

"Is that what you are going to do? Give them bags with ribbons to the sides and explain 'Oh I'm sorry but I'm terrible at wrapping presents so here, you can have a bag and a ribbon to play with like little kittens, Bon Noel?'" Plagg asked Adrien sarcastically. "Or are you going to go to an store and ask them to wrap your presents up?" he said after he saw Adrien put on an fashionable yet warm coat which was black. He also put on a Gryffindor scarf (He got into the fandom of Harry Potter through Nino.) He grinned evilly and said four words that made Plagg regret saying the two suggestions mockingly.

"Nup. Plagg, claws out!" after Adrien's transformation completed, adapting to the new changes. He grabbed the bag and swung it over his shoulder carefully like an sack, he got his baton and extended it through an open window and navigated his way around the snow to fall on Marinette's balcony. He made sure that her parents were not in her room and she was there, half-finished wrapping an bulky present in ladybug red and attempted to use the ribbon perfectly. Chat saw an opportunity and knocked against the balcony door. Marinette looked towards the balcony and opened the door for him.

"Good afternoon Chat. What brings you here? Not another akuma right?" Marinette asked him worriedly but Chat just laughed.

"No, sorry for worrying you my Princess. Although I need help." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"With what Chat?" she asked curiously as she made sure none of the presents were spoiled by him looking at them.

"Well, I saw you having trouble with the ribbon and I'm well… kind of terrible at wrapping presents." Chat said slightly blushing.

"Oh!" Marinette giggled "Well, I can help you with wrapping your presents! Or teach you if you don't want me to see them."

"That would be great! I can help you with the ribbon part seeing as I'm the boss with ribbons!" Chat posed modestly as Marinette giggled.

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed another bulky present and unwrapped it gently.

"What are you doing?!" Chat looked in horror as she rolled her eyes.

"I am showing you how to wrap a present. Honestly Chaton (Kitty)." She finished unwrapping it. "Is there a present that you could show me? Without spoiling the surprise?"

Chat thought for a minute as he took off his coat but left on the Gryffindor scarf. (He was really a Hufflepuff in his heart but meh. He can be a Gryffindor if he wanted.)

He thought of how Ladybug's present was just an box with an charm bracelet, an box of milk chocolate Malteasers and an couple of candy canes which had little bows and bells. (The bow was in black.) And took out the bag and the ribbon he intended for her present.

"Ooh! A box with jewellery, Malteasers and candy canes! She must be lucky!" Marinette looked at Chat smiling as if she knew something he didn't.

"How did you know it had jewellery?" Chat asked his female friend. She pointed to a golden crown on the box.

"That's a symbol of one of the most famous jewellery shops in Paris. That's how I know." She shrugged and clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright my little Gryffindor student, today in transfiguration we will not be learning Transfiguration!" She exclaimed in her most McGonagall voice she could muster and Chat cracked up. She giggled and went into Dumbledore mood. "What's this? A little Gryffindor laughing at me? Ten points to Gryffindor." Chat kept laughing.

"Please sir! I am but just an *snickering* lowly Hufflepuff." He giggled out. And Marinette gasped loudly.

"What the hell is an Hufflepuff?!" she asked him and Chat playing along huffed and rolled his eyes.

"We are particularly good finders." He had grabbed a sticky tape holder that was mostly hidden behind Marinette. "See?!"

She clapped slowly. "Wow, you found a sticky tape holder. Good for you." She said dryly as Chat gasped.

"Y-you Slytherin! I thought you were McGonagall! Or Dumbledore!" he fake fainted and opened his eyes to see Marinette chuck on a Slytherin scarf and laugh evilly, holding a bag of pink tiny hair bands in her hand.

Chat ran for his life.

He ran around her room, not going near the presents and Marinette somehow caught up to him. She glomped him in the back and landed on him right near the hatch.

"Marinette? Are you ok up there?" Marinette's mother asked her as the duo froze in their position.

"Y-Yes Maman! I just tripped over the ribbons while talking to Alya on the phone… On loud speaker." She made up an excuse.

"Oh well. Do you want some croissants and some hot chocolate?"

She looked down at Chat who had twisted his head to face her and gave her kitty eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Ok madman, I'll come down to get them. And can I have two hot chocolates?" Marinette crossed her finger on her free hand.

"Sure, after all a growing girl like you need plenty of hot chocolate!" Her mother told her cheerfully. She could hear whispering down there (Her father wasn't the quietest.) and Chat heard her father speak up.

"Who do you think she has up there with her?"

"Maybe Chat Noir." Mrs Dupain-Cheng giggled, winking at her daughter who walked down the steps. Marinette gaped at her mother and whispered furiously to her "How did you know?!"

"I have my ways." She winked again and Marinette resolved to search her room for hidden cameras. After Chat left.

She grabbed the two hot chocolates and walked up the stairs, not noticing her mother nodding ever so tiny at the darkened place under the stairs where Chat walked out to grab the croissants and thanked her.

"Oh no problem, call me Sabine." She winked the third time and hummed as she went back to work and Chat slunk up the stairs. Marinette prepared to make a second trip didn't expect Chat to be munching on a croissant.

"What- oh never mind. I still have to show you how to wrap the presents."

They ate and drank as Chat wrapped up his presents perfectly, Marinette rewrapped Nino's present with a different wrapping paper, (It was now blue with an orange ribbon) and Chat had shown her how to tie the presents with her ribbons. They had a lot of fun but it was interrupted by the beeping of his miraculous.

"Well, I have to go now My Princess, have a most meowry Christmas will you?" Chat had asked his friend who had tied pieces of his hair into cute plaits with pink bands.

"Sure! I hope you do as well. See you sometime Chat." She waved. As he catapulted off her balcony with his baton and his sack of perfectly wrapped presents. As soon as he landed and put down his presents he turned back into 'just Adrien' as Plagg scolded the younger male.

"You know you almost revealed who you really were plenty of times during the visit?"

Adrien thought back to the numerous times he had almost revealed who he was. "Oops?"

"Exactly." Plagg rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry, can I have Camembert? And sleep?" Adrien didn't even get to talk to him before he dozed off. Adrien chuckled and petted the kwami on the pet gently.

He was a pain sometimes but he was the reason Adrien became free. Then he thought of Ladybug and Marinette.

They make him feel free too.

 **[Line break brought to you by my support of #LetAdrienEat2K16]**

 **So there we go! You got your daily dose of fluffmatitus! Have fun trying to live!**

 **I love my Adrien-Cinnamon roll! XD**

 **Anyway I got a confession.**

 **I may or may not have just really gained a new crush. Oops. I still like JAAM, Bluey not as much.**

 **Now I may have stolen a girl's crush on someone. (ABM…)**

 **Heh heh. Don't EVER want to be a girl guys, its carp.**

 **So coming up next will be *furiously flips through note pad full of ideas* SCORPBUS (Scorpius x Albus) with some snuggling and the title is 'Baby, its cold outside.'**

 **Ash out for the commission since she had to still paint the cover for this chapter… oops…**

 **BYE!**

 **Word count: 1688! Not as much as my last one but this fic kind of kept trying to run crazy. As you tell…**


	6. Baby, its Cold outside

**Chapter title: 'Baby its Cold outside'**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am so happy! You know why I'm happy? Because it's *counting inside her head on a piece of paper* officially 6 days 'til Christmas.** **6!**

 **Fun fact: I'm going away to another part of my state starting the day after Boxing Day and coming back on the 2** **nd** **of January!**

 **Anyway I have to write the story now so meh.**

 **[This particular Line break is dedicated to Tom/Harry Slash which I am THIRSTING for. Seriously, if you know any good Tom/Harry slash and recommend it to me I will love you forever.]**

Scorpius hated winter with a passion.

It's always too cold to do anything except be lazy (which Scorpius was known for disliking) and attempt to be warm. And try being warm in the Slytherin common room- Its freezing! Seriously, we have to ignite each of the four fireplaces so we don't get frostbite and even then we have to be in robes.

The only person it doesn't seem to bother is Albus, Scorpius' best friend who could wander anywhere without multiple of fireplaces on just his typical pyjama's, an loose fitting shirt with an faded Quittach Team on it, Scorpius was pretty sure it was Puddlemere United. He also wore long sleeping pants with little brooms on it. He also wore an Gryffindor scarf when down in the common room which to Scorpius' amusement made a couple of fellow classmates resent him.

Scorpius grumbled as someone harshly pushed his body.

"Wakey Wakey Scorpy!" Al teased his definitely not morning person friend.

Scorpius turned over sleepily glaring at Al. If Al was someone else they would be long gone, cowering in an corner. But this is Harry Potter's son, noting normal applied to him. So he still annoyed his freezing friend and not noticing Scorpius' look that promised death. Luckily for Al he brought his friend his favourite beverage during this cold season.

"I got you hot chocolate." He said, looking at how his best mate suddenly stops glaring at him, instead looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes that Al had seen on a human. Albus rolled his eyes and reached his hand out to the blonde which had the hot chocolate. Scorp snatched the drink out of Albus' hand and greedily yet perservingly© **(A/n: I made a new word according to my word doc! Awesome! I love this word. I claim it in the name of Ash. Actually can I copy write it? That would be so cool! OMG I CAN! Anyway ignore this.)** drinking his hot chocolate.

Scorpius looked at his friend who was thinking quite deeply for a moment. "What's up?" he said casually.

"Nothing, I think I made a new word up. Ah, never mind." Looking at Scorpius' inquiring face. "Forget it."

"Ok." Scorpius shrugged, not caring. "So what are we up to today?" he looked at his friend.

"Well," Al thought seriously "I have an idea. And I think you will like it."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Scorpius' only ideal way to spend time with Al was id they just stayed in bed as Scorp listened to Al read. Or if Scorpius read to him. Either way.

"It's your turn to read from 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard.'" Albus offered up an quite slim book with an drawing of an stump on the cover. **(A/n: I have the actual book with Dumbledore's scribbles, I am so happy.)**

Scorpius happily moving to the left side of his bed, drawing his curtains and silencing them as Al came in and sat under the covers. Scorp lent against the head board as Al rested his head on his shoulder.

"So where were we up to?" Scorpius 'hmmed' and exclaimed "Ahah! 'Grumble the Grubby Goat.' We were up to the last two pages, correct?"

"Yep!" Albus nodded against his shoulder and Scorpius smiled just the smallest smidge.

" **(A/n: Ok for the sake of this story I have to tell you, this come from the Wizarding world and as far as I know JK Rowling hasn't published the small story of 'Grumble the Grubby Goat' which said in Dumbledore's notes was Aberforth's favourite story so I made it up. I may actually make that story a story so yeah...)** _Grumble stopped and he looked to his new owner, a young girl whose family was quite poor and was grateful. He had learnt his lesson to not be so spiteful and so picky when his old master who was rich, suddenly became broke. His old master was a gentle yet snooty older man who was happy to sell Grumble off many times. His owner got him for free and loved him._

 _Now he was going to return the affection the proper way, not expecting things from her all the time, but giving her all he had. And that's all they needed._ " Scorpius closed the book and (not surprised to see Al beg for more.

"Please? Read more!"

Scorpius smirked "But that's stories' finished."

"Pleeaassee?" Albus looked the older boy in the eyes with his glittering emerald eyes which he knew, if he persisted, Scorp would break in.

"… Fine." Ignoring Al's little 'whoop!' he asked him "Well, which story do you want?"

Al thought for an while, then said " _'The Tale of The Screeching Quill.'"_

Scorpius deadpanned " _'The Tale of The Screeching Quill…'_ "

Albus furiously (although awkwardly) nodded against Scorp's shoulder.

Scorp sighed and turned to page 87 which had the 5th chapter which was _'The Tale of The Screeching Quill'_ and started to read.

" **(A/n: Ok this story is not JK's at all. I made it up, just not the magical aspects of it.)** _Simon was an ordinary being- well, mostly ordinary, seeing as he possessed a very secret power that not even his friend knew of. He was a magick user. He was born and lived in the same country; Australia. Simon was always an shy and introverted child that only ever seemed to draw. One day his reoccurring nightmare-the bully had snatched the quill from Simon's hand and grabbed his drawing._

' _An owl eh? The most ugliest I have ever seen. Even Myrtle can draw better than yer!" he snorted gruesomely and ripped the parchment which had the most amazing and beautiful picture of an screeching Owl in flight and teared as many of the strands of the feather on Simon's Quill. He sighed, not wanting to explain to his maman again why the Quill broke, (I dropped it in water and you know how water is bad for the ink in the quill.) His family wasn't the richest and the quill was good quality and he got it for his birthday an week ago._

 _When he went to bed that night he cried and cried at how he has this weird freakishness and how mean people can be when brought in by his own Magick he found his wand. He sat up, and touched the wand. Suddenly some words popped up in his mind set and he uttered._

' _Owlingturnimhan.'_

 _Suddenly he felt excruciating pain throughout his body as his bones changed shape and stopped a full half hour after. He shakily stood up, or tried to._

 _He yelp and fell off his bed._

 _Apparently he was quite small._

 _He stretched his lovely brown and black feathers out. He looked at his surroundings and could see these ribbons of gold coming from him._

' _What is this?' he tried to say, instead shrieked almost loud enough to wake his parents up. He froze._

 _He didn't hear any footsteps._

 _He tried to fly and succeeded but he dropped a feather._

 _Which turned into a Quill._

' _What?' he thought. Then he got a wave of sleepiness. 'I'm going to sleep.' He decided finally._

 _He tucked his head under his wing and slept._

 _The next morning he noticed that he had his normal human body back and was pleased to note that the quill was still there._

 _He walked into class with the quill and his bag which had fresh parchment and sat at his desk which was next to Lurana._

 _The bully stomped to his desk and snatched up his drawing he was doing this morning and attempted to rip it. Simon desperately wished it to stay intact._

 _It did._

 _When the bully scrunched it up and threw his it at his head he wished it not to hit him._

 _It landed unfolded in front of him._

 _The bully growled and teared the Quill out of his grasp and attempted to break it in half when the oddest thing happened;_

 _It shrieked and screeched like an screeching Owl which Simon was pleased to note._

 _The bully dropped the Quill like it bit him and ran to his desk._

 _Simon still turned into an owl at night but was not pained by it anymore._

 _He was interacting more and more now. And became much more happier then he was before."_

Scorpius looked sideways at his friend who was so drawn in by the story and slammed his book shut which shocked the raven.

"WHY!" he screamed as he fell out of the bed and thumped on the ground much to their roommates amusement as they now hear Scorpius snicker like crazy.

"I had to." He shrugged and pulled the curtain back in place which Albus quickly pushed open and dashed in.

His Gryffindor somehow still on Scorpius and Albus yawned suddenly.

So much excitement was never good for a snake during hibernation.

He sleepily fell onto Scorpius' lap as Scorp let out an 'yelp'. Albus used his arms to keep Scorpius in place by throwing them over him and Scorpius sighed.

When Al wanted to sleep he does regardless of any teachers. Scorpius shook his head side to side, looking fondly at the younger teen. Scorpius finished off his hot chocolate and snuggled in Albus' grasp and the duo slept in peace.

Albus dreaming of Scorpius reading him stories, marsh mellows and lightning.

Scorpius dreamt of Albus falling out of bed repeatedly and jumping up and down on the fluffiest clouds while thinking of new story ideas he could give his loving readers on Fanfiction.

Rose (Al's cousin) was in Ravenclaw but she was let in by her best Slytherin girl friend, Casey who was giggling evilly as the duo silently pushed the curtains back to see the two boys sleeping snugly in Scorp's bed and sharing the Gryffindor scarf. Rose couldn't help it but took a muggle photo she will develop later of the duo and thought of putting it on every Christmas card she sends.

An day later Al was blushing furiously while chasing Rose who was maniacally laughing while throwing Christmas cards out and charmed one into all the paintings of Hogwarts.

Scorpius caught an card and laughed at the photo, promising himself to make his father jealous by changing an few words.

' _Father,_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _From Scorpius._

 _P.s. I snuggled a Potter last night, you jealous?'_

…

When his father got the letter and saw the cover he spat out his tea.

"Is the tea not to youse liking?" his house elf squeaked sadly.

"No its fine, it's just Scorpius." He opened the card and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it is on son." He resolved to get a picture of him and Harry Potter. No wait, scratch that. He resolved to get Harry Potter.

 **[I am sad at how this story is so short. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!]**

 **For the peeps who were sad there was no Drarry there is an beginning Drarry relationship. Lemme remind you I 'dislike' Hinny. I 'dislike' it. I really HATE IT! Just like HSGJFJJIDKLSBH!**

 **Sorry for the Hinny shippers but I cannot just- urgh.**

 **Sorry.**

 **And I found out one of my besties got me something for Christmas! I love them. But I didn't get her anything so I'm planning on getting her one at the place I'm going for my holiday.**

 **So yeah. Cya you shippers on the flip side!**

 **Word count: 1801! Well, it wasn't as short as I thought it was but still…**

 **Coming up next it's Jily! And the one-shot shall be dubbed 'Dance With Me?'**


	7. Dance with me?

**Chapter title: 'Dance with me?'**

 **Ok rn I have next to no inspiration but I shall march on!**

 **P.s. I need mental help, any of my lovely viewers that can help me?**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **[This line break is brought to you by the fact I'm writing this fic while the stupid word thingy keeps crashing! Grr!]**

The jingles of pure music reverberated around the once warm and homely room, now transformed into an beautiful and magnificent ballroom, only meant to for an distraction from the on-pending doom that a man- no, monster created. No one dared to speak of the foul monsters name and what he has committed during the meant to be peaceful distraction. Unfortunately, for some it did not work.

James was impacted quite a bit by this change.

His parents were elder then most should be while raising a child. Especially a young prankster child. His father fought with the Aurors and tried in any way to help defeat the darkness which only grew. His mother was an exceptional healer that so many ministry officials have started to make her stress more with having to train youngster's skills which none of them knew. James also knew how the ministry was going to enforce her to be a battle healer which James despised the idea of. Not only was she too fragile for it- constantly going through illnesses, it would put way to much stress on her and James didn't want that for her.

He watched as Sirius attempted to dance with yet another girl quite inappropriately **(A/n: If it's what you are thinking of, you are wrong!)** which Remus tugged Sirius away looking at the poor traumatized girl with sympathetic eyes. Almost immediately, behind Remus' eyes she started to swoon and giggle. James had to snicker at Remus' look which was purely evil. Remus looked at James and loosens his grip on Sirius. Oops. Wrong choice mate. James laughed loudly as Sirius dashed away like he was running for his life and Remus chasing him, prepared to tackle the late teen. He was not really paying attention to anything else- or anyone else for the matter. Professor Dumbledore was looking the trio who usually is the cause of any wrongdoing in Hogwarts and wondered, 'If they all had children, would they be the Marauders 2.0?' Dumbledore chuckled, thinking to Minerva's expression if an even younger version of Sirius started flirting with her.

"What is it, Albus?" Said woman inquired the elder male next to her.

"Nothing, merely thinking about how much trouble 'the Marauders 2.0' would cause." And very nearly started laughing at Minerva's very choked up look and withered slightly before Sirius decided to show up with Remus right behind him yelling 'Don't!'

"Minnie, dearest, will you dance with me? It would make me the happiest man on earth." Sirius bowed before the elder woman and winked.

Minerva looked at him sternly, "Do you want detention?" She asked him, although Albus thought that her question would mean nothing to the younger trouble making male before her.

"If it means I can have a single dance with you, it would be worth it." He said very charmingly as Minerva sighed and thought, 'well, it is his last year here. Might as well.' She shrugged and offered his hand to Sirius' shock.

"Take it before I change my mind, this is only because you are graduating after this year." She rolled her eyes as the younger male took her hand eagerly and led her on the dance floor.

"Naw! I always knew you had a soft spot for me!" He said, as they got into position for the Waltz and danced quite superbly, much to Albus' and James' entertainment.

James looked to his right where he could see a very beautiful figure. The girl that he had a crush on for all of his Hogwarts year, the smartest Witch he has ever known, looking very elegant as she looked at the tall tree that stood before her. James often thought about approaching her this year, except no. She always had made her hate known for him and rejected him time after time again. Why would the next time be any different? James had tried to get over the red haired beauty with other women, and occasionally men. **(A/n: He's bi-sexual people, don't like? don't care.)** But no one had been able to match up to her beauty, her fieriness, just… her. The only person even close to her was a person James only and he meant only thought of a friend. She was like a sister to him!

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, cautious of the glasses over his eyes. He looked at her beautiful dress which was a lovely shade of turquoise, an light one. He thought that the choice was a very good one, since it compliments her hair and eyes very well. It was an one strapped dress with an loose, yet tight upper thigh part which allowed her to dance, it had an mermaid-like bottom which began at her knees and fell in layers, from what he could see she has an ribbon around her waist with tiny sequins that glittered. She was alone.

Just staring at the ferns on the silver and gold Christmas tree which matched the whole theme of the room.

James had a sudden urge to go up to her, not to ask her to dance.

Just so she didn't look too lonely.

He stepped hesitantly towards the woman and asked, "Lily?"

She turned towards him and he very nearly gasped. Her makeup was beautiful, no, she was stunning.

"Hello James." She said coolly and directly, turning back to the tree which James could now tell there was figure like creatures in the bulbs, dancing to their own tune elegantly.

Oh how he missed Lily's voice.

"What are you doing alone here?" James looked at her as she stared at the nymphs.

"Here? As in at the ball or here right now?" she asked rhetorically.

"Why you are just here, looking at the nymphs." James clarified and she 'oh'-ed.

"I- I don't know. Marleen dragged me here along with her saying it would be good for me, after all that's happening…" she finished off sadly. James looked in shock.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is happening?" James asked her softly and she looked down.

"No, I don't mind you asking. It's just family." She started to continue with a heavy breath in.

"When I was younger I was really close with my sister. We were always together, just hanging out. But I found out I had these weird talents and she was the first to know about them. At first she was just awed by it but then, I guess she got jealous. When I was 7 and she was 10, that's when I first spoke to Sev- Snape." It looked as if it pained her to call Snape so… indifferently. "He told me I was an witch and I was offended, in the muggle world it was offensive to call someone an witch." She shrugged at James horrified look.

"I had become best friends with him not soon after and he taught me so much about the wizarding world and I just… Petunia overheard a lot of our conversations and just, blocked me out of her life. I love her. It's just… she ignores me. Just now pretends I'm not here, or undermines me whenever she could. My parents loved me like always and, I am so grateful for them. But just last holiday," She sniffled, overwhelmed as James just listened. "Death eaters got to them just as me and my sister were out, her with her whale of a 'boyfriend.'" She rolled her eyes and wiped a tear from her face, trailing a bit of mascara on her cheek. "And me just hanging out with Marleen. If I wasn't with her for the night I would have- I would have died along my parents. They burnt down the house and left nothing not reduced to cinders except the dark mark over my house- my home. For a while I had nothing. Just the clothes I brought to Marleen's, toiletries, my prized possession and a locket of a picture of me and Pet younger." She said sadly.

"Now I know she married the idiot just two months ago, but she still didn't invite me, probably blaming me for our parents being killed by them, honestly, I agree with her." She sobbed. James moved to her side, hesitantly rubbing his hand on her back and holding her as she turned to cry on the shoulder of his robe.

"Lily," he started awkwardly, prompted by Lily looking up. "I know I have been, an bit of an idiot to you for now six or seven years. But I have to say, did you tell the Death Eaters where you lived?" he looked at the girl rhetorically as she shook her head from side to side.

"Then it was in no way your fault, it was the stupid Corpse Munchers that chose that house. Heck, it was You-know-who's fault that they passed on. Not your's. You don't deserve people saying that you are at fault when you are clearly not. Now if you couldn't tell, the last six years of Hogwarts I have been in love with you. You. No one else. I was in love with the beautiful girl with red hair and a fiery attitude. I was in love with the girl who always stood up for what she believed in. The girl who was as smart as, uhhh I'm SteinZ?" He tried to remember that really smart muggle which Lilly giggled. "Ah well, point is, that girl who was always honest and only wished ill upon me, and the worst there was, was Detention." He rolled his eyes as Lily lightly socked (Punched) him in the arm. Letting an over exaggerated 'Ow!' escape mage her roll her eyes, yet smile. "See? You are the strongest girl, prettiest, smartest, uhhhh Honest, nicest, just over all an perfect person. You are not at fault. I still am in love with this awesome girl right before me for seven years. But you deserve the best guy ever. And that is not me. Heck, even Remus is a better person than I am!" he exclaimed which Remus heard "Well duh?!" he heard Remus shout back across the room and the duo laughed.

"Lily," He turned to face Lily and put his hand on her shoulders. "You are the most perfect girl I have had the privilege of meeting and any guy would be the happiest man on earth."

Lily happily wiped the remainder of tears from her face and hiccupped. "I highly doubt that I am the most perfect girl you have ever met-" but James interrupted her.

"You are wrong. You are. Don't let anyone and anything let you down." He booped her nose and she giggled.

"Alright." She said softly. James smiled, his work was done.

He moved to give her space but she tugged on his arm. He looked questionly at the slightly blushing woman before him who let out an quiet sigh.

"Dance with me?" she muttered and James gasped. It couldn't be…

"Can I hear that again? I didn't quite hear you?" he teased her and cupped his ear. The girl sighed heavily and blushed brighter.

"Dance with me?" she said boldly and James grinned widely.

"I thought you would never ask." He jokingly took her hand and guided her onto the dance floor as the music changed to the Tango which had the two laughing their heads off. Minerva looking at the duo with Sirius and they both sighed.

"The ship is sailing and is canon!" Sirius sung while dancing an little.

Minerva just raised an eye brow and sighed. She had dealt with their crazy code-talk far too long and dragged a grinning Sirius to Remus.

"He's all your's." she said and walked off while she heard Remus exclaim "Why me?!"

This Christmas was a successful distraction for all students of all ages who stayed at the castle from the dark.

Even those who needed it most.

And James and Lily certainly needed the freedom.

 **[Line break because this fic turned out so fluffy I am so happy! XD]**

 **Ok… wow that was fluffy.**

 **Fluffiest I have ever done.**

 **Now a couple of upcoming fics are going to have to reach up to that high of an standard of 'fluffiness.'**

 **Enjoy Christmas!**

 **It may be your last… (Just jk, maybe. Just want to be slightly foreboding….)**

 **Word count: 1996! I am on FIRE! Yeowch. That hurt…**

 **Fun fact about Ashie Dearest: I set a table gas tap on fire in science while we were boiling water in a beaker. Oops.**

 **Now coming up next is a beautiful fic about… A non-pairing fic which is all about Molly speaks of the rest of the Weasly family to Harry as they both bake Christmas food! Named 'Tales of Youth.'**

 **I hope you guys are having a good Holiday! Chat to me! I would love to see how you guys are doing! And I'm alone with annoying people…**

 **Help…** **'ed mental help, any of my lovely viewers that can help me?**

 **i ext to no insparation**


	8. Tales of Youth

**Chapter Title: 'Tales of Youth'**

 **OMG!**

 **It's getting so close to Christmas! I personally can't wait! It's going to be great.**

 **And this week or sometime, I dunno, we will stop getting anonymous visits from my brother's family. I love them all but their children are such brats! Grr! Annoying! Can an girl just wish for some days where there's no one else over here and she can type up random stupid pots?!**

 **Mental rant over, thank you for staying with me this whole time guys! I feel special!**

 **So now over to Molly and Harry to cook the tastiest cookies ever! ;)**

 **[Liney break dedicated to me, why? I put it here. Why? Don't ask questions. Why? You rebels.]**

Molly hummed along to the Swooning Veelas beautiful Christmas song, 'Tales of Yonder.' She was currently making the cinnamon cake batter when her youngest son ran in with Harry soon after.

"Hey mum! What are you cooking?" he asked her as she continued to stir the bowl with a wooden spoon.

"Food for Christmas, which you can't eat yet!" she scolded him when he reached out to have a piece of the previously made cake.

"Aww…" he looked down while Harry smiled at his friends actions. But seemed to look out of place.

Molly looked at the boy she considered her son and decided.

"Harry, dear. Can you cook?" she asked him politely which made both Harry and Ron stand up straight.

"Uh, yes. I learnt a bit while with the Dursleys." He scratched under his chin as Ron looked on, not understanding.

"Very well! Ron, you go help your twin brothers with the Christmas tree decorations and Harry stays with me to cook." She stood her ground as Ronald grumbled.

"Why do I have to help the twins…" he marched off to go help the trouble making duo as Molly giggled some.

"Now Harry, we are going to make cookies then we are going to decorate them, is that ok with you sweetie?" she asked the raven kindly who nodded.

"I know a couple of Christmas cookie recipes." He shrugged, going to the tap to wash his hands and turned to the woman, and asked. "Is there any aprons?"

She nodded and pointed to the hook on the wall which had a couple of aprons ready. Harry reached his hand out and got the first one that looked as if it would fit him. Molly glanced at the apron and looked at Harry.

"You know that apron was George's before he grew out of it?" she shared a snippet of information about the less devious twin to Harry.

"Really?" he looked at it which had darker colours, dark blues, dark greens and black on it. Then he looked to the much brighter opposite apron. "So is that-"

"Yes, Fred's." She looked at the two and sighed with a happy smile. One Harry had not seen on her for a while, what with her husband being attacked in the Department of Mysteries.

The two quickly got into an easy ritual, where Molly stirred the bowl and added some ingredients while Harry measure everything up.

The two heard Ron from the lounge moaning "Seriously George?! Maroon?!" as Molly sighed.

"You know Harry?" she said as she added more flour to the mixture. He turned to her and crooked his head to the side.

"There is a reason why I make each of my children the same coloured sweaters, just in reverse sometimes." She looked back and waved her wand to levitate the Vanilla Essence towards her and poured exactly half a teaspoon.

"Why? I mean, you hear Ron um, be kind of uh… _disliking_ the colour?" he winced as he heard Ron yell "Fred! No! NO Maroon!"

She smiled as if she was about to divulge a big secret.

"William- or you would know him as Bill, always has an dark purple and black combination,

Charlie always has a bright blue and white jumper,

Percy always has a bright red and a dark blue one,

Fred always gets a light green and a dark blue one,

Whereas George always has a dark green and dark blue sweater.

Ron has always had a maroon and silver jumper and Ginny had always gotten an yellow and grey jumper. Do you know why?" she asked her mentally adopted son who shook his head, 'no.'

"Because it was their favourite colours as one year olds." She smiled as Harry widens his eyes. She had gotten the dough out of the bowl and started to knead it. She broke off a quarter of the dough to give to Harry to work with and he did.

"On their first birthday I got up to each of them and ask them what their favourite colours were and they replied the two colours they always wear at Christmas. Well," Molly laughed as she remembered a moment. "There was a time where I accidently mixed up Ginny and George's jumpers and they had a huge laugh. George was wearing a sweater four times smaller than him and Ginny was wearing a jumper four times too big. I think she still fits in George's sweater-now her's of course." Molly laughed again and Harry had to chuckle at the story.

"They all don't mind the colours as much now- well, except for Ron. But he doesn't remember an thing about his child hood and that always had sadden me." She looked down while Harry gasped.

"He doesn't know anything about his child hood?"

"Well, except for a few parts here and there, mainly because he looks in pictures and he uses his imagination. He still very much remembers the few stupid things he and the twins did. But other than that." She shook her head sadly no. **(A/n: it's the same problem with me; I can't really remember thigs from years ago, not even last year. Or the beginning of this year! So *shrugs* meh.)**

He thought back to first year and remembered Ron only hung out with harry and Hermione. He also thought back to when Ron kept forgetting the simplest things and loosing things easily.

They continued in peaceful silence as Molly put the cut cookies in the oven and the two prepared the ingredients for the icing.

"You know, before your parents went in hiding you would come over here to play with Ron? And the Twins?" she told him and he turned to look at her.

"I was friends with Ron and the Twins before Hogwarts?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"If I remember correctly you and the twins were the troublesome trio, always playing some sort of new prank I'm guessing your god father and father taught you. Now I am happy to see you don't prank as often. You three were the Marauders 2.0!" she exclaimed loud enough for the twin trouble to hear.

George popped his head dramatically from the side of the door. "Mummy dearest, did you just say- the three of us-"

Fred finished, copying the same position that George had "-were the Marauders 2.0?!"

They chimed together "You know of the Marauders?!" and harry slapped his palm to his head.

"How could have I forgotten, I could have sworn I told you- ah well. I know who the Marauders are." He said dramatically which made them gasp with their eyes twinkling.

"You know of the great Marauders identities?"  
"Tell us!"

Harry saw his god father at the door drinking wine and waved to him, "Padfoot is Sirius."

Sirius heard the 'Padfoot' and ran towards Harry.

"How can 'Padfoot' be of service?" he smiled, not really liking the twins awe at him.

"No worries, just telling the twins the identity of the Marauders." He shrugged, shooing the three out, but before shutting the door in their face.

"Oh by the way my dad was Prongs and Remus was Moony." He shut the door gently ignoring the yells of the twin's fanboying, 'I can't believe Harry's father is a Marauder!' 'Actually you can with how much trouble he caused.' 'Oh yeah….'

Harry smirked at Molly who was laughing.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Even the most Gryffindor like person can act like a Slytherin." she chortled at the amused boy.

They were interrupted by a small 'ding!' of the oven which signalled that the cookies were ready to be iced.

Molly and Harry had fun decorating little trees, bells, Santa's, little presents, candy canes and the like. Harry had a little bit of fun some spells she could put on the icing to create harmless little pranks.

Not soon after they were finished and looked at the time.

"Oh goodness me! Look at the time! I should have been watching it more closely. Everyone will be starving by now and I don't think I can whip up something quickly for let's say… fourteen people!" she stressed but Harry had a solution!

"I saw a muggle pizza joint close to here, if I bring one of the Aurors, maybe Tonks? To bring me to Diagon Alley to retrieve muggle money then we go there we could have enough for loads." He suggested as Molly sighed.

"Might as well have muggle food."

"Great!" Harry mentally patted himself on the back and they quickly exchanged dietary advice such as 'Anyone vegetarian **(A/n: Lol! I was going to be vegetation! Sorry?)**?' 'Kingsley but other than that everyone else is fine.'

Harry and Tonks quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and got muggle money then went to the pizza joint where Harry quickly ordered "2 margaritas, 5 Hawaiian, 4 meat lovers and 1 beef mince. **(A/N: I do not know what Harry is ordering, he just wants it K? I dunno anymore.)** Thanks."

The sat at an bar like bench and spoke to each other about the ups and downs of being an Auror while waiting for their order. Once it was done the two left with no hassle and walked to 12 Grimmauld Palace. He rang the bell and soon after they all had dinner. Muggle pizza for the first time.

Yeah, it was turning to be not too bad of a Christmas Eve for them.

It was Harry's best one yet.

And he will treasure this moment with his… family right with him. He laughed along to the Twins teasing Ron and joking around. He laughed as Moody bit into one of the cursed cookies and got pink hair without knowing. He smiled at how everyone was getting along and having fun.

Nothing could ruin this evening.

Later that night his scar seared with pain.

 **[Line break for Harry who doesn't deserve to be in such a cruel world. Poor baby… I wanna give you a big hug.]**

 **Anyway there we go! An non pairing fic, but if you squint very closely there is slight George/Harry. SORRY! I Justttt…. I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT!**

 **Anyway, *nervously chuckles*, coming up next is the beautiful story of… CRACK PAIRINGS! Whoop!**

 **I drew out these names from a hat, I had no choice in this.**

 **Here's the list! (Don't kill me!)**

 **Tom R. Jnr x Ron W.  
Draco M. x Lily E.  
Remus L. x Cedric D.  
Scorpius M. x Hermione G.  
Sirius B. x James P.  
S. Snape x Ginevra W.**

 **And the best for last which I could NOT leave out!  
Sorting Hat x Dobby!**

 **This is going to be called 'Sparkles and Ribbons'.**

 **Please do not kill me…**

 **Word count: 1650! YAY!**


End file.
